Experiments will be done to elucidate the structure of the ribosome of E. coli and to relate that structure to its function in protein synthesis. Neutron scattering will be used to map the positions of the proteins in the 30S ribosomal subunit. Special efforts will be made to locate S1, a protein wich influences initiation. Experiments will be done to determine the properties of large proteolytic fragments of S1 and the interaction of 5S RNA with its cognate binding proteins investigated by proton NMR.